Regret The End
by AntiPariah
Summary: The end is coming. Jin Kazama has finally defeated his father, the true devil but a new menace reveals himself, claiming to be the first mishima to have made a deal with the devil, Ichiro Mishima challenges his descendant to one final confrontation.
1. Not Seen Before

**Standard Disclaimer****: **I own nothing of Tekken or any related characters, and trademark material. This is purely fan based work, nothing more, nothing less.

**-The Story Thus Far-**

It's been two years since my final battle against the True devil, a creature bent on terraforming this world into a realm that only he could rule with an iron fist. The demon used my father as a vessel, controlling him to do as he willed and ultimately, to take from me the power that he claimed originally belonged to him, my devil gene, and my curse. Had it not been for the secret power that lay dormant inside me, a power given to me by my mother before her passing, I would have lost the battle against him and he would have torn the devil from within me, taking it to be a part of him. You see, it was my mother, Jun Kazama's wish that I would be protected from his doing. The power in my blood – her blood, it gave me the strength to finish him, that and the devil power it helped me to control. With both angelic and demonic forces at my command, I crushed the Tue devil utterly, killing my father Kazuya in the process; it was what he wanted in the end, to be free.

Now, two years after I saved the world as we know it from the brink of total darkness, now that I am no longer haunted by the devil's attempts at control, it seems I am as lost as ever, not knowing my purpose and what lies next for me. But at last, after all these years…I managed to stop the curse of my bloodline. The nightmare was finally over.

That was what I told myself...

* * *

><p>It was lunch at Mishima High. Jin, still trying to settle back into a quiet and normal life, found it a bit unsettling to let go of his usual uptight behavior. It was only thanks to Xiaoyu, Miharu, and his new acquaintance Shiawa Nizummara that he was able to attempt at normality without too much difficulty. After all, did he not earn the luxury of living a normal life?<p>

_After all this time, why am I still so-_

The man's thoughts were interrupted by Xiaoyu's sudden outburst, her face as serious as her cute features could allow.

"Earth to Jin! I did ask you a question right? What's been eating at you lately? You better not be thinking about-"

"Don't worry, I'm not. It's just…"

He quickly thought of a lie to throw her off of suspicion, if she knew that he was still worried about something even remotely unnatural for a high school student she would freak out like last time and never let him hear the end of it. No, he wasn't about to let that happen again.

"I was wondering if you were going to be busy tomorrow, maybe we could go out or something. I mean, we haven't done anything like that in a while."

The girl's face expression changed in an instant. It was obvious she was glad to hear that her friend was not brooding again. Miharu was also relieved at that, dropping her food at Jin's proposal.

"We should definitely do that!" Miharu added after seeing that things were starting to at least feel like they use to. "And you should definitely tag along Shiawa." A smile was now present on Miharu's face and Shiawa couldn't help but smile back.

"I don't really see the problem in that; this would be my first time going out with you guys anyway."

Shiawa turned to face Jin, finding that he was also looking back at him. "Then it's settled." Jin stood up and leaned against the wall in his usual manner. He managed a small but still slightly visible smile while feeling for the first time in a long time that things were starting to go back to the way they use to be. "I think we all earned a break".

* * *

><p>"<em>What if you were wrong<em>?"

Jin sprung to life from his sleep in a state of disbelief. He thought he had heard the vioce of someone who was surely gone forever, lost to him by the cruel fates, but in the security of his own room he found no one else there. _That voice. That was..._

His thoughts were short lived; the sound of his cell quickly brought him back to awareness. He flipped open his phone to find that it was Shiawa calling him.

_What could be so important?..._

"Hello? Shiawa…It's a little late at night to be talking…"

"Yeah I know, I couldn't sleep at all and I guess there's also this thing I forgot to mention to you earlier. My best friend is moving in with me and, well, I thought it would be cool if she could hang with us, if that's alright with you I mean."

Jin was surprised that this question couldn't wait until the morning, but in all honesty, he didn't mind the call. Shiawa may have indirectly stopped him from overthinking a dream again, and that would have led to more worries, misplaced ones at that.

"…Sure, there really isn't a problem with your friend coming with us. I'm sure Xiao and Miharu wouldn't mind. How long is he going to be staying with you?"

There was a pause.

"Well my friend is female and she will be staying until her father gets out of the hospital – he had accident a while back, a fight that went wrong. She just needs a place to stay for a while and I don't mind at all really."

Jin was surprised at his response.

"A girl? Well, are you two?..."

"We aren't! She's just a close friend is all. There's nothing wrong with that right?"

Jin couldn't help but smile. Knowing Shiawa, there's really no telling what he was up to.

"Not at all, just making sure."

"Making sure? Making sure of what exactly?"

"Goodnight Shiawa…"

"Oh. Goodnight then. See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah…" Jin closed the phone and lay back down, starring up at the ceiling.

_See you tomorrow._

* * *

><p>The following day after school, as planned, Jin, Xiaoyu, and Miharu left to meet up with Shiawa at his house. Xiaoyu decided it would be best for everyone to catch a movie and then crash at Shiawa's house later on.<p>

"So did everyone remember to bring a fresh change of clothes?" Xiaoyu was in her usual Brightside mood as well as Miharu. Heck, even Jin looked a bit like he was letting lose.

"Shiawa better have food ready for us after the movie is done. No way am I starving again like last time." Miharu looked down at her stomach and laughed. Out of the three of them, she seemed to be the only one capable of eating extensive amounts of food without breaking a sweat. It was a wonder as to how she maintained her figure despite this.

Just as the three turned the corner to Shiawa's house Jin could see a girl on the porch, and the girl in question was very striking in appearance, the look of her brown hair and eyes, even her face. Jin caught himself before it became obvious that he was starring. Somehow he always found himself around attractive girls.

_But where's Shiawa?_

Xiaoyu and Miharu approached the porch steps while Jin stood a couple of feet back awaiting Shiawa's appearance. He took another glance at the girl standing just in front of the door. Xiaoyu and Miharu didn't hesitate to introduce themselves properly.

"My name is Asuka, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

While the girls stood to chat about Asuka's arrival and the circumstances surrounding her move in with Shiawa, Jin pulled out his cell to text their missing friend.

"**We are waiting outside"-**

Just as Jin stashed his phone back into his pocket and pulled his head back up to face the girls he was meet by Asuka, just inches away from his face. His attempted to remain unmoved but he was uneasy nonetheless.

"And you are Jin? Nice to meet you, I'm Asuka, Shiawa's buddy as I'm sure he already told you by now." Asuka stretched her hand out to meet his just as Shiawa finally came from inside the house. Jin shook Asuka's hand while keeping an eye on Shiawa, who was now making a camera like shape by use of his fingers while positioning it to outline them.

"Ah, a match made in heaven." Shiawa smiled cheeringly while getting closer to the two. Asuka laughed briefly before punching Shiawa straight into his gut.

"You just won't quit will you. You must like getting hurt, am I right?"

"Oww?...What was that all about? You know that I would take all your punches in the name of love!-"

As Shiawa took another punch to the gut, Jin found that he was beginning to get used to living like this, being in the company of his friends and just enjoying life without having to worry about impending doom.

"…Looks like everyone's ready then…oww…"

Jin, Shiawa, and Asuka climbed into the backseat of Miharu's car, with Xiaoyu in the front to keep a better eye on Miharu's driving. As the car pulled out of the drive way, Jin started to wonder why Miharu's car was parked at Shiawa's house.

"So, you and Miharu got together earlier I see. Studying?"

Shiawa traded looks with Asuka before commenting. "You could say that." Jin quirked an eyebrow to this while Miharu simply smiled to herself.

_Not those two…_

The very thought of Shiawa and Miharu together made Jin cringe. It wasn't that Shiawa was a bad guy; it's just that he wasn't exactly the loyal type. Jin dismissed the thought of them together and tried to get a little nap in before they arrived at the theater.

"So no one's gonna fall asleep during the movie right? I've been waiting for this movie forever and I would really like to see it without hearing snoring in the background." Xiaoyu had been waiting for the release of Super-Detective-Cop 3 since the end of the last movie a year back, she was determined to make this night as appropriate as possible in an effort to enjoy the film as much as she could. Both Shiawa and Miharu began to snore out loud. They found it funny that Xiaoyu was so serious about something as trivial as a cheesy detective movie.

"You won't fall asleep, right Asuka?" Xiaoyu turned back at her wishfully.

"I've honestly never slept through a movie. It's a waste of your money if you do!" Asuka was pumped with enough energy to keep her from sleeping two whole nights.

With that, she looked over to the now sleeping Jin. She noticed she felt a certain attraction to him, and thought him to be very good looking.

_He seems so different asleep. He really doesn't look that serious at all._

"I see you checking him out. You like?" Shiawa grinned while shielding his face from possible damage. He seemed to know when Asuka was going to punch him, but for some reason, this time she didn't. He slowly let down his arms in confusion. "You're not going to hit me?"

"I think we all need you conscious in order to see the movie now don't we" Asuka smiled.

"I guess your right…"

Shiawa took a deep breath and exhaled. He had barely dodged that bullet.

* * *

><p><em>"What if I was wrong, wrong to protect you from it? What if we were both wrong to fight it? Jin!"<em>

"**Jin**!"

The sound of Shiawa's voiced reached him. Jin slowly focused his eyes on his surroundings but his mind lay somewhere else. What had she meant about being wrong? Jin shook off the dream.

"That seemed quick."

"Yeah man…you slept pretty deep there."

Xiaoyu and Miharu were already outside the car, their phones to their ears. Asuka was there but her attention was focused on a shadowy hooded figure on the far side of the indoor parking garage. The person seemed to be approaching them. Shiawa got out the car to take a look at the figure as well.

"The hell? What's up with the cosplay? "Shiawa was completely taken back by the figures appearance while Xiaoyu and Miharu both put up their cell phones the moment they saw the hooded person getting close.

"Kazama Jin…It is an honor. I must say I've spent a great amount of years tracking you. I'm glad to see that you're still in one piece." The voice was male, but his face remained hidden. Shiawa looked back at Jin questionably.

"You know this guy?"

"I don't."

Jin stepped from outside the car to meet the man in question.

"Who are you, and how do you know me?'.

"Well what I am is of no importance, for now anyway…but you, I've heard so much about **you. **I've heard about your power and to be honest I'm not surprised you became so strong, after all, you are a part of the family."

Right then while Jin felt a sudden strike of fear the cloaked man removed his hoodie, only to reveal a face that silenced everyone at first sight.

_What? What is this?…This man, he…he looks just like me? I don't understand…._

"I know it seems hard to believe. I mean you did finally bring an end to your cursed Mishima bloodline, or so you thought. But, I'm afraid you made the mistake of thinking you had eliminated all the carriers of the devil gene."

Jin eyes narrowed as he starred sharply at the look alike.

"I destroyed the True devil. But how do you know any of that?"

"It's because you didn't destroy the True devil. I was the first Jin, the first to make the deal. I am the first son of the cursed Mishima bloodline."

Everyone froze for their own respective reasons but only Jin felt a sense of dread fall down on him. Nonetheless, he kept his composure.

"Jin? What the hell is he talking about?"

"Why does he look like you?"

"The first Mishima? But…"

"Just what the heck is going on?"

Xiaoyu, Miharu, Asuka, Shiawa. They were all confused and overcome with questions. Just who was this person?

_There isn't time for this…_

"Everyone get back in the car."

Shiawa looked at Jin as if he had gone mad.

"But Jin…"

"Do it now! If what he's saying is true than you have to go now, okay? Get them to safety."

Shiawa starred at Jin momentarily. What was this all about anyway? He gave a quick glance at everyone, then back at Jin.

"…Alright, but you owe me an explanation later. Don't do anything stupid! Come on Xiao, Miharu, Asuka!"

Everyone looked back at Jin almost simultaneously; Xiaoyu, Asuka, and Miharu were hesitant to get into the car.

"You can handle this?" Xiaoyu's faith in Jin's abilities was all that kept her certain he would be all right.

"Of course. Now get out of here, all of you. I won't be long."

Xiaoyu looked back at Miharu and then nodded back at Jin before getting into the car. Asuka was thrown off by the sudden event at hand. Jin turned back at her for a moment, and then turned to face the stranger as the car pulled out of parking and departed.

_I won't be long… _

Jin raised his stance, ready to fight.

"I see, you mean to cut straight to business then. Very well. I'm not here for that, but whatever."

"Just who are you?"

"I told you. I am the first, the one who made the first deal, but not with the devil. It was Azazel."

The mysterious man that stood before Jin Kazama; his words as sharp as any blade made for killing. _Could it possible bare truth? Is he really?…_ Jin's mind was official thrown off course, but the fighting champion managed to focus on the task at hand – this stranger who resembled his own likeness.

"What do you want? You say you spent years trying to find me, but for what? Are you just looking to fight? If that's the case then you've come a long way to-"

"Do not misunderstand my intentions." The man's tone lowered significantly. He discarded his gaze at Jin, looking towards his right as if someone was standing there. "I want you to know that I haven't come this far looking for a skirmish, not with you. But if it's a fight you want then I will not disappoint."

Jin lowered his stance. What was this man after? Nothing good ever came from one with the devil gene. Is he just here to talk?

"Jin. What do you now about the Mishimas and the Kazamas? Are you aware of their connection? You may believe it all started with the man you called Kazuya, that he sold his soul to the devil in the name of vengeance. But I assure you, assuming that would be a mistake on your part. You see, his devil gene could never be the True original, as powerful as he was. The creature known as Azazel created those evil spirits for his own purposes, the spirits you refer to as devil, but only after the covenant he made with me did they take to life and scatter in search of those that they could torment and control. It's because of me that there was a devil that encountered your father the day he was thrown off a cliff. I'm the reason the bloodline was cursed from the very beginning."

"You started this? So it's not over then." Jin was beginning to understand why in the corner of his mind, even deep down within, he felt that nothing was really over with_. _

"What I want Jin, is to take this world as my own, and I want you by my side. Of course, right now you won't take to me out of a false sense of right and wrong, but in time you will seek me out, just wait. I'll come back to you in three months. By then you won't have any attachments to this planet."

There was a bright light that appeared behind the man, slowly engulfing him. The brightness of the light blinded Jin as he turned away in haste.

_What the hell? Does he honestly think I would take part in that?_

"Listen, you must not know as much as you like to think you do if you believe for a second that I would help you." Jin was trying to keep his eyes on the man despite the great effort it took to do so with all the blinding light about. "If you do come back, we will fight, and I will stop you. I've seen what your kind can do. I'm not going to let it happen!"

"You seem confident in that, Kazama Jin. But for how long?..."

The light had faded. The man was gone, but Jin still stood there, firmly, reflecting on the man's words.

"_**What I want Jin, is to take this world as my own, and I want you by my side. Of course, right now you won't take to me out of a false sense of right and wrong, but in time you will seek me out, just wait. I'll come back to you in three months. By then you won't have any attachments to this planet**_."

_You're wrong. You can come back if you wish. You can say what you like. But you're not going to take this world. I'm not going to let it happen…not ever._

* * *

><p>Later that night, the four friends huddled in Shiawa's room, lost in thought on his bed. Xiaoyu, Miharu, and Asuka, were worried to pieces about what may or may not have happened to Jin after they took their leave from the Theater garage earlier. It was quiet for a while, but Asuka managed to break the dead silence in the room.<p>

"Does Jin have a twin brother or something? And what was with all that nonsense about the cursed Mishima bloodline and the devil?" She was clueless of course. Only Xiaoyu had a remote understanding of what was said, from what Jin told her about his family at least.

"Well let's try not to worry about that. I'm sure there's a reason why-"

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted by a bang on the window. Shiawa seemed frightened by the sudden disturbance, but went to investigate despite his fears.

"What the hell was that?" Pulling back the curtain, and to everyone's relief and surprise was Jin Kazama. The man they all worried so heavily about just moments ago. With a sigh of relief, the boy starred deeply at Jin before raising his question, and the lock on his window.

"But why my room window? There **is** a front door you know…"

"Just let me in. I brought some food."

Jin slung the bag of snacks through the open window before climbing through. Shiawa got ready to interrogate Jin while he worked his way into the room where everyone else expected an explanation for what happened earlier.

"So…what happened back there? For a second I thought you were in trouble, and from the way you were acting – were you?"

The question couldn't be avoided, not now. Everyone fixed their gaze on him, awaiting the much anticipated response.

"It was just some guy cosplaying, he really knew his stuff. He had me there for a second; I thought there might have been trouble so I sent you guys here just in case. I see now, I over reacted".

"Hell yeah man! I was all like who is this guy? And why does this seem like a scene from a low budget action movie?"

Asuka seemed to have trouble believing the sheer awkwardness of what Jin was selling to them, but nonetheless…

"Really? Was that guy serious? I thought something was about to go down! Did you beat his face in, because if that were me I would hav-"

"No one got hurt. He may have overstepped himself, but he meant no harm by it. I just shrugged it off and caught the bus back here. I also figured the chances of Shiawa's fridge being empty so I stopped by a corner store to pick up something for us all to eat."

Shiawa was embarrassed at just how right Jin was about his empty fridge. Miharu gave a quick smirk to this.

"You see I knew it. It's always empty." Miharu blurted out accusingly.

Shiawa and the others seemed convinced at Jin's story, but Xiaoyu's better judgment kept her from believing what Jin had said. Something just seemed off. Nonetheless, she knew if something was really amiss, if there was a problem then Jin would tell her when the time came, right?

"We just meet and I thought to myself, drama already?" Asuka laughed with Miharu as the two tore through the bag to receive their snacks. Jin sat on the floor next to Shiawa in relief that all was well. They both exchanged satisfied glances. No one suspected a thing, they bought it, or so he thought. Xiaoyu was still concerned, but she kept quiet.

Now was not the time. They all were here to hang out and enjoy themselves.

"Oh would you look at that, our movie just started." Shiawa jumped up and ushered for Ling and Miharu to follow.

Jin raised his head, completely unaware of the fact that they all planned to see a film even if they couldn't catch one at the Theater.

"What's it called?" But deep down he already knew. If Xiaoyu couldn't see Super Detective Cop 3, she sure as hell wasn't about to go the entire day without seeing something related to the film. That meant, of course, Super Detective Cop 2.

_On second thought, don't even answer that…_

"Aren't you coming Jin?" Xiaoyu, looked at him pleadingly.

"I think I'll pass on this one. Maybe some other time, Xiao." Jin got back up and took a seat at Shiawa's computer desk.

"I'll hold you to that." The girl glided into the living room where Miharu and Shiawa awaited her, the movie just starting.

"You're not going to join them? I figured you'd want to keep close to Shiawa being that you two are so close." Jin leaned back against the seat, closing his eyes and contemplating sleep. He didn't get much rest these days.

"I'm not one for detective movies, and I may be close to Shiawa, but I'm pretty sure he could use some breathing room from time to time." A smile found its way upon her face while she silently observed the man who now seemed to be a little too comfortable at a computer desk. "Besides, I thought I should try to get to know you too, I mean for the most part you seem to be the most mysterious person here. You just seem like **that** **guy**, hiding some secret that's somehow larger than life." It was clear she was teasing him, but **he** even laughed at the irony of it all. Was he that obvious and readable? Everything she said seemed to be correct so far.

"Alright then, fine. You got me. But I guess you don't have any secrets of your own? I mean, you just seem like **that kind** of** girl**, always so open about everything, never keeping anything to yourself." Jin had hit Asuka with an equally effective tease. He felt a small sense of satisfaction from the look he saw on her face. She seemed plenty embarrassed, maybe because there was truth in his words.

"Always open about everything? I wouldn't put it that way..."

"Then how would you put it?' Jin couldn't tell why, but he couldn't keep from pursing a conversation with this girl. He enjoyed it to certain lengths. Maybe it was just her, she seemed interesting enough and she was very attractive on top of that.

"I call things out for how they appear to be, that's all. Besides I don't bead around the bush about anything and you want to know something?"

Jin opened his eyes at her.

"From what I can tell, you don't seem to be the social type."

Jin sighed at this. Maybe he **was** that easy to read. A pity.

"I don't exactly go out of my way to start conversations with people; I'm just not that guy."

"Yet you're the one who started this one. Should I be flattered?" Asuka was having fun with this. It was easy enough to poke fun at Jin, being that he took everything so seriously.

"Hmph. I suppose you're right. I just didn't want things to get awkward in here is all. But I guess I would be lying if I told you that that was the only reason I started this conversation."

Right then Jin got up to go to the living room in an attempt to dodge an explanation while Asuka demanded to know what he was implying.

"Wait, what do you mean by that? You're not leaving this room." She pulled his arm, forcing him down onto the bed. Jin was surprised at her strength. Pulling him against his will in any case would be a notable feat in itself considering his weight and resistance.

"I'm not about to tell you. Now let go of me!"

Jin was still surprised to find that he was actually enjoying himself this much. As the two wrestled on the bed, Asuka managed to find an opening, putting Jin in a pretty firm headlock. "You didn't think it would be that easy right? I'm not so helpless you know…"

"Maybe not…but…"

Jin broke her grip and gently flipped her over him while attempting to hold her still by subduing her arms and pinning her face first into the bead spread.

"Give it up; you're not getting out of this one. You're pretty tough though. I'm willing to bet your disciplined in some form of fighting…am I right?"

"You figured that out just by wrestling with me? Well then measure this!"

Jin was slammed into the wall as Asuka pushed back with amazing force and before he knew it, he was pinned on his back; briefly overpowered, but mostly taken by surprise. Asuka's face was just inches from his. She beamed at him triumphantly. Jin, however, couldn't be more nervous if he tried. That was the closest a girl has ever gotten to him, but even so, a girl as alluring as Asuka was so close to him. She saw his edginess and laughed to herself.

_That's too cute. He's way too shy._

Just then they were both slammed into each other by the sudden collapse of the bed underneath them; the noise gaining the attention of Shiawa, Xiao, and Miharu.

Jin's face was bright red. Everything happened so fast. _Why is she on top of me? Was that the bed just now? _He starred straight at Asuka who was completely taken aback, but for slightly different reasons.

"What the heck was that?" Shiawa slowly crept into the room and for a moment there was silence, but what he saw explained everything, to his standards at least.

"Wow. On the first night? I mean damn…I would leave you guys to it and all, but Asuka, you're crushing him with your enormous boobs… and my bed!"

Asuka looked back at Jin briefly. He had noticed how big her chest was and reddened as she shot up from on top of him.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. We were playing around and it got out of control."

Shiawa looked disgusted.

"I really don't need to hear the details about how your first late night stand spun out of control."

His comment was met with a right hook to the jaw. He expected it of course but was still surprised, as always, of the amount of pain she could dish out at any given time.

"I think I should go." Jin finally coming to his feet, taking what remained in the snack bag on his way to the front door.

"What about my bed! Who's paying for this?"

"I am. Put it on my bill"

Xiao and Miharu got up to meet Jin at the door.

"Leaving already?' Xiao whined. "We didn't even get to do anything really…"

"You never stay long. You suuuuck." Miharu added.

"I'll see you two tomorrow. We can hang out again some other time."

Jin stepped outside. The weather was nice and cool for once. He turned around to see Asuka now standing with Xiao and Miharu.

"Alright Jin, goodnight. I hope we can get together sometime. Maybe grab a bite to eat."

"Yeah, I would like that…I'll see you all in a couple. Goodnight."


	2. Clash Of The Gods

**Standard Disclaimer:** I still own nothing that is Tekken, nor do I own the characters. This is nothing more than a piece of fan work.

* * *

><p>Another storm had come and gone. The sky began to clear, as the sun that was once covered by rain clouds started to cover the vast landscape. It was a wonder how nature itself seemed to deliver to men storms whenever a war was on the horizon.<p>

It was the time of the great Ichiro Mishima, the prodigious conqueror of battles; son of Manami Kazama of the fabled Kazama clan, and Masahiro Mishima of the legendary Mishima clan. His was a special purpose for his very existence was brought about by the merging of two of the most powerful clans in history. Ichiro was raised from the earliest of ages to become the sole successor of the Mishima Empire. His father, Ryuu Mishima, the once feared and powerful ruler of the Mishima clan was on death's doorstep. Frequently asleep on his deathbed, Ryuu was in no condition to govern his empire, and thus, he would entrust his rule to his only son. Nevertheless, Ryuu's enemies, the Mishima's enemies; they would take this opportunity to invade their great city in a grand attempt to over throw them. This was Ichiro's first glorious battle, one that would earn him the title of The Raging Lightning God. The invading clan in question was known as the Yamamoto clan of the Stone Mountain Empire, and their Emperor, the ill-reputed Masao Yamamoto, a warlord who possessed the power and skill to slay deities. The only person who could ever hope to rival his strength was Ryuu Mishima, the man only moments from joining death in the afterlife. And so, in the defense of the mighty Iron Fist Empire and Mishima clan, Ichiro, by then in his late twenties, would rally his army to face the warlord Masao in battle. Once war was declared, the two opposing forces marched in front of the city walls before halting at their positions. Haku, Ichiro's Mighty Hand and second in command, broke the dead silence to address the matter at hand.

"My lord, the men are awaiting you're orders."

"And they will continue to wait. I have need of you, however. I wish to challenge Masao to single combat, hopefully avoiding the inevitable casualties that would result if we do indeed battle here. You know the rules of the duel. If I win they will be forced to return to their homes, never to come back. I believe that to be a wiser choice then losing the lives of our men."

"But my lord, surely the challenge in question would be too late in presenting itself to Masao. We are on the brink of war. There is no stopping now." Haku seemed sure that this war was unavoidable; however, Ichiro knew Masao's lust for combat would not be denied even now. He would accept the challenge, despite the circumstances. After all, was he not a great and terrible force to be feared? Surely a man of his caliber would not dismiss a challenge.

"Go to him Haku. He will accept, it is in his nature to do so."

"Very well, I will trust in your judgment. Do not lose this fight."

"I never do."

Haku mounted his horse and rode onwards across the field to meet Masao's Voice, an old yet powerful man called Koga who was positioned just a few yards in front of his emperor's forces.

"I come bearing a message, Yamamoto Koga. My lord, the great Ichiro Mishima wishes to challenge your emperor, Masao, to single combat in place of our men warring here and dying in conflict, never to return to their homes and families."

"So the boy wishes to avoid unnecessary bloodshed? A wise consideration, but surely you must know that the hour is late for such a challenge to be issued. My lord wishes to take this great city for his own while the time is still ripe. It is far too late to forestall our advance. Tell the boy, your emperor, that he will not escape his fate, none of you will. We are inevitable."

But before the Voice could utter another word, there he was, Masao in all his infamous glory. The Voice was surprised to see his lord had decided to confront Ichiro's Mighty Hand, but why?

"So Ichiro wishes to face me, eh?" The massive man laughed briefly before directing his attention to Haku.

"Very well. I see no problem in sparing the lives of our men in exchange for his. We will avoid this war, but he will do battle with me here. Tell your lord that I accept his sacrifice."

Koga turned to face Masao in disbelief.

"But, my lord…"

"Save your concern Koga! You need not worry about me."

Haku nodded and turned back, riding off towards his troops. Koga remained indifferent about the challenge, yet he still managed to raise a small question, a question concerning the fate of Ryuu's son if he were to fall in single combat.

"And when you are victorious, what will become of Ichiro Mishima. What will you do about him?"

Masao stared straight across the field to where Ichiro was stationed upon his horse.

"I will **break** him…"

* * *

><p>"My lord, as you expected, Masao has accepted your invitation to duel in single combat."<p>

Ichiro smiled as if he had already dealt with the coming struggle.

"But of course Haku. Masao's pride would not fail me now."

What was coming, however, was not a mere clash of warriors, but a duel of the masters. Two of the most powerful men in history were about to trade fists in an epic battle of inhuman proportions. It would become one of the greatest quarrels of all time. The two emperors came face to face in the middle of the massive battlefield were a war was scheduled to have taken place just moments before. Their respective troops gathered around to witness the rare and grievous face off.

"I hope you have made peace with whatever demons you may have had boy."

Masao stood towering over his opponent; the man's overconfidence may as well have been dripping from his battle hardened face.

"As arrogant as ever, I see. Well, come. I do not wish to drag out your humiliating defeat."

Ichiro had defiantly pushed the right buttons, because in only a few seconds after his boast Masao delivered a massive strike to where his face would have been had he not anticipated the attack.

"And as quick as ever…"

Ichiro's rival was quick tempered, so it was no wonder why the Mishima emperor was attempting to anger him so, not to say that his victory relied on that exploit. That was not the case at all.

"It is not my speed you need to worry yourself over boy, but my strength!"

It was quick but, the frightening thing was really the force of it; the blow Masao dealt straight to Ichiro's chest. The damage had stunned Ichiro long enough for his adversary to connect a string of devastating body blows that in succession managed to shatter a great deal of armor. The force of the strikes were heavy enough to be felt through the earth, and the troops trembled beneath the waves of might that surged beneath them. It had seemed that defeat was near for Ichiro, but the young ruler simply managed a smile after the damage had been dealt. Masao was shocked to see the man was still conscious, and he was smiling?

"What? You should be **dead**!"

"Well perhaps you should put more effort into it."

Yes, it had seemed the battle was over, that Ichiro had received enough punishment, but with one savaged movement, Masao grabbed his downed enemy, his hands gripping into Ichiro's face, and repeatedly slammed him head first into a massive boulder, shattering it and the ground itself. To all the troops it seemed that the earth had been shaken a dozen times over. There was no movement from Ichiro at all.

"You had no right to challenge me boy!"

Masao yelled a vicious battle cry; he had finally beaten the Mishima's after years of fighting.

Koga smiled underneath his helmet. _Everything…according to plan._

"No one! No one can best me! I am a **god**!"

Masao's troops began to shout triumphantly, leaving Ichiro's forces to face the coming end they all knew was certain. After all, they had lost their emperor, and their only hope of survival. But Haku, he just stood there despite all the cries and screams of mercy, completely unmoved.

_You stupid…was it really not enough?_

"A pity…"

The voice almost single-handedly stopped Masao's heart dead.

"**You.**..you can't still be…!"

Ichiro was alive and well. It looked as if he had just woken up form a nap of sorts.

"You're thinking it's impossible that I survived your onslaught of savage strikes. You're thinking that this must be some form of trickery, but I assure you Masao…"

The warlord's foot was pinning the Mishima emperor to the ground and yet Ichiro's hand griped at the giant's ankle, and then suddenly he began to nearly crush it in his hand. Masao screamed in agony, the cry sounded too inhuman.

"What comes next will be **very** real."

Ichiro released his grip allowing Masao to pull back and readjust himself to the situation at hand. The pain was still there but the warlord managed to shake it off.

"I will not lose to a mere **child!** I will tear-"

Masao's words were interrupted by a grave launch kick to his throat.

_Damn it…_

As he struggled to regain his breathing, Ichiro connected a rising uppercut to the right of Masao's ribs. The blow forced the hulking man to grab at his side in pain, leaving him open to a straight full force strike to the face that nearly cracked open his skull. Masao quickly held his face up in sheer agony.

"**Damn it all!**"

The brutish emperor took on last desperate shoot at his nemesis in a blind rage; his traveling fist was faster and stronger than ever before, but with effortless timing and speed, Ichiro dodged under the attack placing a terrifying amount of power into an under the body blow to his enemies gut; the force of the strike shattering the ground around them.

_Damn him to hell for this…!_

"I-I refuse…I refuse to be **beaten**…beaten by the likes of **you!**"

_I'll __**use it**__ on him, crush him dead! Then no one will stand in my way!_

What happened next silenced the crowd almost instantly. Masao got into a very familiar stance, so familiar in fact that there was not a single soul there that didn't know what was coming. Bringing his arms to rest on top of each other as he leaned forward with his right hand stretched open underneath his left arm. Ichiro quirked his eyebrow to the sight of the stance.

_He's setting himself up to use it. Well then, so be it._

Koga was dumbfounded. Was he actually about to witness one of the greatest attacks in history?

"This stance…this is, the Legendary Transcendent Demon Palm?"

Haku grinned at the sight of it, almost as if he knew what would come next.

"It won't work."

Koga looked over at Haku who seemed to be taking the sight of Masao's legendary technique all too lightly.

"What did you say…?"

Haku returned Koga's glare with a mysterious beam present on his face.

"It won't work. Not against Ichiro's ultimate attack…there won't be any getting up form it either, no one has ever survived it."

_I hope not, because if Masao does than it's all over for us. You better pull through…Ichiro!_

Ichiro was still observing his opponent's stance, now convinced more than ever that he could only counter with his ultimate technique.

"So you intend to make use of the Legendary Transcendent Demon Palm. Then I suppose it is time for me to show you…the True Electric-Wind God Fist."

Everyone remained silent as Ichiro set up his stance for his ultimate counter attack. It was the Legendary Transcendent Demon Palm versus the True Electric-Wind God Fist, two of the most powerful techniques a fighter could ever hope to learn.

The two rivals locked their eyes on each other, carefully looking for the perfect opportunity to strike. The silence was as loud as a deafening scream, yet they made no stray movements at all, but then suddenly, as if they both knew that the time had finally come to make an end of it, they both stuck. Ichiro raising his lightning powered fist to connect to Masao's downwards palm strike. The clash was enough to be felt miles away from the battle ground. The True Electric-Wind God Fist, a move capable of shattering a mountain at full strength. The Legendary Transcendent Demon Palm, a thrust strong enough to tear apart the strongest hell spawns. Their powers had been pitted against each other, and the result was catastrophic. But in the end…

"I don't understand…I should have bested you. My technique was the ultimate move! I should have triumphed! **I am** the **slayer **of **Deities! **The **destroyer** of **Titians!** I cannot be **beaten**…!"

The dust had settled. The winner was clear. Ichiro had defeated Masao, and with a show of mercy, spared his life.

"It is done. You cannot hope to win. Leave this place and never return, or I promise, you will not survive a second time."

The Yamamoto clan's emperor was downed in single combat. His troops helped to mount him onto his horse and retreat back to their own home, never to be seen again. It was the end of their constant struggles, but the beginning of something new and far more unfortunate…for everyone.


	3. Dark Revelations

**Standard Disclaimer**: And I still don't own anything tekken or even tekken related...big surprise o.O

_And thank you all for your reviews and support. It's always a pleasure to read what you all think, and I'm glad to know this story is making good with the audience :] _

_ Now enjoy this, my newest chapter._

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday morning like any other. Asuka stretched her arms out while attempting to open her eyes despite the brightness of the open window beaming light at her. She had realized that the bed she was asleep on just moments earlier was a bit too comfortable, she couldn't have stayed awake on it if she wanted to. Despite the bed's irresistible comfort though, was the smell of eggs and bacon. Asuka rubbed at her eyes briefly. What time was it? Had she over slept on a Saturday? Those were her thoughts as she washed up and dressed herself, getting ready for what remained of her day.<p>

Shiawa was busy scrambling eggs in the kitchen, hoping to surprise Asuka with a meal. He was certain of his cooking abilities, surely she would praise his skills and efforts, right?

I'm so awesome! No, wait, I'm a legend. She's definitely gonna love this.

Asuka walked into the kitchen, pausing at the sight of Shiawa's cooking. There wasn't just eggs and bacon; there were pancakes, cinnamon rolls, strawberries dripping with chocolate syrup, and grilled cheese sandwiches. The food made her notice just how hungry she really was.

"Wow, Shiawa. This looks really 's the special occasion?"

Shiawa pretended to be shocked at the question.

"What's the special occasion? Um, your my best friend so I thought it would be nice to cook you a tasty meal for once, you know?"

"

Awww, that's really sweet. You really shouldn't have."

Asuka turned her gaze from the food to Shiawa, her expression looking saddened.

"But Asuka, it wasn't a big deal. It's fine."

"No, I mean you really shouldn't have. I'm going out to eat with Xiaoyu and Miharu. I would have told you earlier but I wasn't expecting you to go out of your way and cook me breakfast like this...I'm sorry."

Shiawa fell silent, feelings of defeat creeping upon him.

"Well, maybe you can invite Jin over to eat and that way none of this goes to waste, right? It's worth a shot...c'mon, cheer up. Look, when I get back I'll fix you a meal and we can call it even, okay?"

The proposal was fair enough, and maybe Jin would actually come to help make use of the food. Shiawa felt better at the thought of it.

"Alright, I'll be seeing you laters then, I guess." Shiawa attempting to ease Asuka's guilt with a smile. He was surprised when she embraced him with a hug that somehow seemed appropriate for the moment.

"Have fun, okay. I'll be back in no time. And say hi to Jin for me." Her voice carried off into her room.

* * *

><p>"So, you blew breakfast with Asuka and now you want me to come by and clean up your mess. As if I didn't have any plans of my own."<p>

"But you never have plans of your own outside of brooding around every corner of your house! Come on and help a guy out..."

The silence, of course pointed out that Jin wasn't exactly glad to hear that his friend believed the only plan he could ever have at home involved brooding.

"It's unfortunate that you believe the only thing that transpires at my home is aimless depression. I'll even forgive that misunderstanding, if you're willing to do something for me at least."

Jin was leaning against a wall outside on his balcony, peering at the wonderful view just beyond his home, beautiful silence. Such calm is the very reason why he preferred to move away from the busy streets he used to call his own.

"I'll do anything to help you out, just come over and help **me out** with this."

"I'll be there."

Jin closed his phone and took a minute to absorb the scenery that surrounded him. It was moments like these that seemed to make everything else just seem small and trivial.

_You would have loved this sight, Jun._

* * *

><p>Asuka was finally beginning to tire of walking around with Xiaoyu, and Miharu, but not because of them but because they had been walking and shopping since breakfast. She peeked down at her cell for the time. It was nearly past lunch.<p>

"Okay, I think I'm going to need a break soon, what about you two?"

"Xiaoyu and Miharu traded looks; they were both just realizing the pain in their feet. Miharu's face saddened.

"I guess we should head back…"

They had spent quite some time searching for whatever they deemed purchase worthy at their local mall. With the bags full of expensive cloths and items and sore feet it was now time to depart from the massive shopping plaza.

"We had our fun. Let's get going."

Xiaoyu skipped along towards the exit while the others followed closely. It wasn't meant to be, however. In the most random of times, Xiaoyu just happened to take a look to her far left and it just happened that she caught a very vague glimpse of someone quite familiar to her. She stopped immediately, her halt alerting Asuka and Miharu.

"Something wrong?"

Asuka and Miharu waited for her response. Xiaoyu remained silent, trying to scan about the crowd in which she noticed the person.

"Um, you two just go on without me, I'll catch up. I think I just saw an old friend, that's all."

"Well, okay. We'll be waiting for you."

The two girls kept onward without Xiaoyu. Ling allowed them to leave her sight before she perused the man she saw just moments ago, there was a bad feeling in her gut, and as she navigated through the crowds to confirm her suspicions she couldn't help but feel more dread the closer she got to him.

_What is this horrible feeling? It almost hurts…_

Just when she thought she closed in on him, in the quickest movement of a passing pedestrian, he vanished. She looked around everywhere but only saw the faces of dozens of strangers passing by to continue on with their business.

"You seem frantic almost…"

Xiaoyu jumped in her own skin, quickly turning to meet the man behind the voice. Dressed in blue jeans and a leather hoodie stood the one in question.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not here to cause panic. I just thought you wouldn't mind giving him a message for me."

Xiaoyu stood with a fixed expression displaying a seriousness that was unusual for someone who usually appeared so cheerful most of the time.

"And by him you mean Jin, right? You're the man from that night, in the indoor parking lot. Just what is it that you want?"

"I want you to tell him that if he does indeed wish to stop me then he must first go back to where he suffered his first loss. There is…**something** there for him."

"Wait, stop you? From doing what? Why does he want to stop you, what are you going to do?"

"So many questions, messengers aren't supposed to ask this many questions."

There was a grin on his face. Was he enjoying this?

_Who's a messenger!_

"Look, I don't know who you think you are but y-"

"Careful not to overstep yourself Ling. Know your place and everything will be just fine. I know you have questions but in time they will be answered so please be patient. Certain things must be in place before the final show, so until then just wait for the culmination. "

_Ling? He knows my name?…_

With that, the man walked past Xiaoyu and vanished in the approaching crowd of pedestrians.

* * *

><p>Jin and Shiawa sat on the couch in the living room half paying attention to what was on T.V. Their focus returned when the front door began to pound prompting Shiawa to rise up to answer it. There at the door was Asuka and Xiaoyu.<p>

"Welcome back Suka and Xiao. Come in. I hope you two ate already because me and Mr. Kazama over there, we pretty much cleared all the food."

Jin got up to meet Xiaoyu and Asuka, he was wearing only a white t shirt and jeans.

"You did most of the clearing. What's up you two?"

Before Asuka could respond Xiaoyu pulled Jin upstairs. He was taken off guard by the grip she had placed on his arm. It was clear that something was wrong.

"What's this about Xiao? What's wrong?"

She glared at him, and he could see the anger on her face.

_Just what had happened?_

"That man from before. He wasn't some random guy cos playing was he? I saw him today and he wanted me to tell you that if you want to stop him you have to go back to the place where you suffered your first loss, but I'm sure you know what that means."

Jin was hit heavy by this.

"Wait, slow down. You saw him again?"

"I'm not going to ask you what this is all about. You clearly have no intention of letting anyone know what's going on here."

She spoke the truth. He didn't intend on letting anyone know, that's just how he was. Reclusive, and secretive. But now his closest friend had been approached by the man who had threatened to take everything. Why?

"Listen, none of this...none of this concerns you. I won't involve you, do you understand?"

"No you listen! You don't think I get it? That you're always trying so hard to protect me and everyone else? I know you don't want us to get hurt, but I can take care of myself, and I can help you with whatever you're going through. I'm your friend, that's what I'm here for. Just let me in, don't shut me out all the time, that's not helping it, that's not helping me."

He was speechless for a moment. She had spoken up for her right to know what it was that troubled him. He respected that, and the truth in her words.

"Were here to help too."

Shiawa and Asuka stood at the doorway as casually as ever.

"Just how long were you two listening?"

Shiawa walked over to Jin resting his hand on his shoulder.

"Doesn't matter really. What matters is that you can count on us whenever you need a helping hand or two, got it?"

Asuka's eyes made contact with Jin's.

"Yeah, we'll be here when you need us."

"I see. It can't be helped. I'll come to you all whenever I need your assistance. But right now, at this very moment, there's something that I need to do, alone."

Jin turned around to face Xiaoyu, he still worried about her involvement of course.

"He told you that if I wanted to stop him that I would have to go back to where I suffered my first loss, right? I think I know."

* * *

><p>It was dark, and cold. The air was tainted with a lifeless presence, and the silence of the night added to that effect. This place was where it all began, where he was raised and where he was beaten by the monster Ogre, left helplessly defeated. The forest lacked the life that was once dominating it so many years ago. It felt as hollow as it did the day Ogre came for him. But there was a presence here, familiar to no end.<p>

Jin stood by a tree that he remembered from times past. It still bore the scar it had endured from him those many years ago. This is where Jin was drawn in; he could feel the familiar presence strongest here.

_I can sense someone here. I can feel them all around me._

"So this place does stir something within you?"

It was a familiar voice, the voice from his dreams. It was hers. Jin turned slowly in disbelief to face who he already knew in his heart was standing near him.

"This can't be..."

He was petrified. Who stood before him was a woman that he had lost too many years ago. It was Jun Kazama in the flesh and from her appearance, she hadn't lost her beauty at all, she was still in her prime it seemed. But appearances where of no significance to him, his mother stood just a couple of feet away from him, he didn't care about her looks.

"You're alive…I thought Ogre had killed you, but your alive. Is this real?"

"This is real, all of it, all of me. I've wanted to see you for so very long now. I'm so glad I could finally meet you, even if it's just once."

Jin paused at her words.

"Once? I don't understand what's going on here; I don't understand any of this. How can you be here, now? How did you survive?"

"I never died. When that monster came for you I had fought it to a standstill. It retreated, threatening to come back with an overwhelming power, but before it left us it branded me with a marking. As long as I had this mark I couldn't be near you, you see it truly was a curse. The darkness that came with this marking threatened to consume you, I had no choice but to leave you."

Jin couldn't believe the revelation.

"And I thought you were dead all this time. I blamed myself for not being able to save you, but you were never deceased..."

"That was a long time ago, things have changed significantly sense then. I'm no longer at the mercer of my curse Jin. I have full control of this dark power. Watch."

Jun revealed to her son the marking that she spoke of on her neck, a very similar marking to the one on his shoulder. Jin took a step back.

"That mark…"

"I was given the gift of eternal life Jin. I was saved by this, and now, you will be too."

She approached her son with what seemed to be a dark aura emanating from her.

"There's no salvation in darkness, not for us. What do you plan on doing with that power?"

"I'll pour it into you, and I'll watch it spread through your core. A power like this is meant to be shared, and when I'm done with you I'll spread it to everyone so that all their hearts and ours will be of the same mind."

Jin Kazama stood firm. The words that left his mothers lips weren't her words at all, he knew that in his heart.

"I don't know what happened to you Jun, but I promise I won't allow it to go on any longer. I'll end this, your suffering, in an instant."

Channeling all the angelic power he had once used to defeat the devil, Jin raised his stance, ready to make an end of the darkness that held his mother captive.

"It will be over soon..."


	4. Unholy Blight

Many years had passed since Ichiro defeated Masao, ending the coming war between them. For a time, there was peace and prosperity; no foreign enemies came to disturb the Mishima's. The time did come, however, when Ichiro's father had finally passed on, leaving him to carry the title as ruler for as long as he should live. But such tranquility within Ichiro's life was not meant to be. Something had awakened during his time as emperor, it had come to existence very far from his realm, but its influence could be seen very close to home. There were whispers of a demon that had razed villages across the country, leaving nothing alive in its wake. The reports, however, were inconsistent. Some would claim that the creature took on an appearance similar to that of a man, while others would insist that the beast resembled a massive chimera. Unfortunately, the talk of this monster didn't stay as mere whispers for long. Soon enough, it became well known and very real to everyone, everywhere in the country. Allied cities fell victim to the beast's wrath and close friends and family members were lost to Ichiro and his people. The time for action was eminent; Ichiro and other lords and their kingdoms could no longer remain idle while the threat was at large.

There was a meeting of the lords that was held in an effort to come to a solution to the threat at hand. Ichiro sat in attendance with seven other emperors, coming to agree on the simple fact that the demon had to be slain. The eight rulers had formed an alliance, setting the destruction of the mysterious demon as their objective. And so, with a new formed power to repel the monsters advance the lords set out with their chosen soldiers to find and crush it before anymore lives could be lost. The journey, however, was a doomed attempt, and no one had a chance to see what was coming.

The alliance of lords, otherwise known as the True Order of Fists, had come to the River country in search of the beast. They had reason to believe that the River was the next to be assaulted by the demon, as his pattern of attack had revealed that the River's ruler may have been the next to die. Apparently the rulers that had lost their lives to the monster had something in common, something that suggested that Ichiro and the other seven lords were potential targets; they were all accomplished fighters in their respective arts, they were the best. It had seemed that this monster was actively hunting down the greatest fighters it could find in the given area, its pattern of attack being the weakest to the strongest. Kage of the River country, the last ruler and legendary fighter in his region, was unquestionably the next target. This gave the True Order every reason to come to him, explaining their reasons for visiting, and ask permission to take refuge in his village until the time had come to make an end of the coming threat. Their request was approved and so they waited for the demonic creature to come. They had prepared a great deal for this confrontation, for four months they trained. They thought they were ready, they thought for sure that victory for them was inevitable.

* * *

><p>It was hell. There was fire, and death, everywhere, all of which seemed to have come as suddenly as a passing breeze. Screams of terror, cries of despair, the atmosphere was filled with pain and misery. It was different to hear about these things and imagine them as best as the mind could allow, but to actually bear witness to it all, that was something entirely of its own. Ichiro was now spectator to the surrounding carnage. His focus was failing him; the scene of destruction had a hold on his composure. He struggled to regain himself, for he had to stop it before it was too late.<p>

_This is…unbelievable…_

"We can't…we can't win…"

The familiar voice was that of Shinra Kato, a member of the True Order of Fists. He was covered in severe burns accounting for the majority of his visible flesh, and his right arm was severed completely, as if it had been torn off.

"Shinra…don't move. Don't try to move."

Ichiro held his comrade close to him, tucking his arm under Shinra's head as support.

"You have to tell me…tell me where to find **him**. The one responsible for all this."

"You should run…leave now before he comes…to you…"

His eyes fell back as his head did. Ichiro slowly shut his eye lids, setting him down to rest on the ravaged earth. The screams where still all around, as loud as ever and yet, Ichiro could barely hear them at all. His senses had faded out when his eyes made contact with a creature bearing an appearance similar to descriptions of the demon. It was humanoid, but possessed bright red eyes that pierced through the night. It had hair that stretched and curved to its waist, and it wore a great shield and gold armor. The creature held a young boy in its grip, and raised its fist towards the child's chest before completely removing his heart. The scene grizzled and pained Ichiro, but he knew without a doubt that this was the same monster that had razed so many other villages in its wake.

"You! This ends tonight! I'll see you dead!"

Ichiro charged forward, determined to end the madness, the slaughter, the agony. With all his might he dashed forward ducking slightly and then raised his fist with all the strength of a rising dragon. But then, as swiftly as a flash of lightning, there was blood. Ichiro was silent as death, he felt it but could not understand it, and so he turned his gaze downwards towards his chest and it was there that he saw a hand that was punctured straight through him, covered in his blood. The monster had dodged his strike with an unnatural swiftness, and it had landed its fatal blow right through Ichiro's lungs.

_Damn._

He didn't quite understand it; why he was countered by a technique fast enough to catch him off guard, a technique that he had seen once before, deployed by his own father as his ultimate counter strike. His father had created it, perfected it, and used it only once in battle. So why? Why was this creature able to use a technique only his father was capable of deploying? Why did he fail to stop the demon? Why did he have to die here? These questions were all that consumed him.

_Damn it!..._

And why was his strength not enough, his training of no use? Was it because he was careless, or fearful? Was it because he had lost faith in himself? And if he could not stop it, then who could? Who could save his family, his kingdom, his people?...

**_Damn it!..._**

The creature looked down upon his bloody figure, and as if it had lost all interest, slowly walked away.

"C-come back here!...I'm not finished yet!...I'm not done!..."

He struggled to get up but his body was failing him, his sight was darkening all around, and the creature slowly disappeared in the darkness that consumed his vision. It was over.

_I-I, can't move…everything's gone dark… Is this it, the end? No, it can't be…not yet, I can't die here! Not like this, not until its dead! I won't allow it…I __won't__…__not like this__…_

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the dark, Ichiro could here a voice that called out to him, a voice that scoulded him for his weakness.<p>

_You're failure will be the cause of your families' undoing, and the deaths of countless others. You couldn't stop it; your power was useless against it. But perhaps there may be a way to change that all. If you wish to save everyone you failed to protect then give yourself fully to my unending powers. Through me you will triumph, and conquer all battles, because it is in my will, and strength that **you**, Ichiro Mishima, emperor of the Iron Fist, it is my will that you will gain…**everything**._

_If you wish to regain your power and obtain one far greater, accept my invitation, embrace my doing. Only then will you be able to save everyone you love from certain death…_

There was blackness everywhere, and no signs of life were present other than the two men who stood face to face.

"I have heard your cries, and I feel your strong desire to live. You wish to destroy the monster that killed you, you wish to return to your family and embrace them. I have come to help that desire of yours, that desire to exist."

The man who faced Ichiro took on his exact appearance but his eyes; they were yellow and black, like a demon's.

"I know those eyes. My mother use to read me stories of a being with such eyes, as yellow as the sun, but the eyes she spoke of only existed on one, the one who we all referred to as the demon Azazel. I know what you are, and I know what you represent. I would sooner die before I let you into me."

"You are well informed Ichiro. You are wise to be cautious of me, but I assure you that I only wish to help you."

"And why would you want to help a mere mortal like me?"

Azazel revealed an evil grin that was otherwise impossible to imitate.

"Because only you can give to me a gift far greater than you could ever hope to understand."

Ichiro suddenly realized where this was all going.

"You want form…the legends say that in order for you to enact your will, you need form."

"And the legends are true. I need form to carry out my purpose. I'm sure you know what that purpose is, do you not?"

He felt unease at the thought of it.

"To destroy all human life…and you think I would help you to achieve that?"

"There are other, far less noble men who would gladly take my offer greedily and swiftly. You are replaceable, but…as I said before, only you can give to me something the others cannot. I am offering you the chance to benefit from what's coming. My purpose is inevitable, it cannot be escaped, but you can reap my rewards before that time comes. I could even spare your life, as well as the lives of your loved ones, but in return you must be the one to bring forth a conflict great enough to give me form."

There was a pause in his thoughts as he glared at Ichiro's neck.

"However, that stain could become a slight hindrance. It appears that the beast has left his mark on you, I cannot yet tell what effects that would have on you if you were to accept my power."

"The creature…it…marked me?"

Ichiro grew confused at the purpose of such a mark. Did the beast not wish to leave him for dead?

"That is the mark of the True Ogre. You may not know this but the creature is of an Aztec origin, a fighting god. It marks its most promising victim so that if it should ever perish, it would return through the one who bore its mark. That would be you."

"So you mean that, in time, I will become that monster?"

"Don't misunderstand. If it ever dies it will merely use you as a vessel, a host. It's similar to what I intend to make you."

"You want my body as a vessel?"

"I won't take your freedom. I'll just be using you as a temporary host until I can have my own form."

Ichiro understood that if he refused Azazel, then the creature would just seek someone willing to do his bidding. That would mean that Azazel would still eliminate all life, and no one would survive. But if he accepted Azazel's proposal than he and his loved ones would survive, and he would have the power to crush the Ogre. But this was all so sudden, and random to him.

"Why now?"

Azazel was caught unawares to the question.

"What is the reason that you decided to just reveal yourself after so many years? And why do you seek to erase humankind from existence?"

"It takes more than just mere conflicts to bring me fourth. Ogre's awakening was a key ingredient to my resurrection. If you were to clash with him than my revival would be assured. And the reason as to why I seek to erase mankind from the equation is quite simple. Judgment."

"Judgment?"

"The human race has committed horrendous sins; you are a violent race that must be cleansed."

"So why spare my life? What would be the point?"

"It is because I cannot extinguish all human life, just enough of it. You see, my purpose can only be fulfilled as long as there is someone who can bring me into the physical realm of existence. And I can only exist as long as my purpose is unfulfilled; my purpose is to ratify humanity. The cycle must continue in order for me to remain. Whoever aids my return will live on so that humans can return to repopulate the planet until their sins reach a critical point in which my abilities would be necessary. I have erased entire civilizations numerous times in the past, and I will continue to do just that."

"The cycle must continue?"

"Yes, and with your help, if you so wish it. Remember, the ratification of humanity is unavoidable. It's not a question of if it can happen, but when. Why not gain something from it all? Why not save your beloved family from the coming scourge? You can be the one to put an end to the Ogre before he destroys everyone you love. Accept me, Ichiro. Accept…the inevitable."


	5. Suffer the Loss

_**A much shorter chapter than the rest, but I felt it was appropriate for the story, so I hope you enjoy this. I will be updating soon.**_

* * *

><p>Piercing through the night without mercy; her sudden appearance is shrouded in mystery. Both mother and child are finally reunited after so many years, but at what price?<p>

_That mark. I've seen that somewhere before…but where?_

Jin stood firm in his stance, ready for a fight that he wished did not have to be fought. Although his mind ran rapid with questions about his mother's sudden appearance, he was aware that all though she was returned to him, there was something terribly wrong. None the less, he remained silent and at the ready.

Jun's eyes were beginning to glow bright red as she approached her son, surrounded by an ever darkening aura.

"I tried to stay away. But you shouldn't have come here. I can't control this monster. It speaks through me, demanding to be taken to you so that it can…aaarrrrhhhh!"

Her screams were something Jin never wanted to hear. He watched in horror as his mothers skin began to burn in flames from the inside. Her body twisted as she slowly started to disfigure horridly, eventually taking on a monstrous form that he remembered all too well. Jin began to understand. He saw his former enemy and knew instantly that it had poured its essence into his mother in order for this to have taken place. He feared that this beast might have taken his mother forever. He had to stop it.

The Ogre roared violently as it took the sky directly above Jin. Heat erupted from its mouth as it shot fourth a stream of flames to engulf his enemy and the surrounding forest. The trees burned to ashes as the fire spread swiftly across everything in its path. The Ogre scanned back in fourth at the ground looking for Jin's scorched corpse but his search was interrupted by a hellfire beam that pierced its left shoulder. Jin had appeared seemingly from nowhere in his devil form. With his wings spread out to terrible lengths, the demonic deity began to charge its almighty hellfire once more; the force of the concentrated energy sent out pulse waves strong enough to blow over the tress that burned below. The Ogre sensed the coming blast was eminent and prepared to counter with its devastating flames. All at once, the two rivals fired their blasts at each other, impacting them into one great explosion that was powerful enough to blow away the flames that razed the forest. Through the dense cloud of smoke devil Jin charged fourth at mach speed, piercing into Ogre's torso like a missile. Once he had made his blow he instantly flew up into the clouds faster than any eyes could follow and came down on the Ogre like a god powered thunder bolt that sent his enemy into the ground, shattering the earth around him into flying chunks of debris. In the center of the crater the Ogre desperately struggled to its feet with pure rage in its eyes. Devil Jin looked down in disappointment; he thought his savage advances would be enough to permanently down the beast. The feathered devil descended down to the injured beast. The Ogre looked up as the devil began to pick up speed. In an instant it shot out its flames in a massive stream that seemed to cover the skies. The Ogre's efforts were wasted. Devil Jin predicted the attack and dodged it at lightning speeds as he maneuvered behind his enemy, grabbing at the root of its wings. The Ogre desperately tried to undo the devil's grip but it was too late. Devil Jin ripped off both of its wings in one savaged motion. The Ogre screamed in agony, now terrified of the demon responsible for the terrible pain. None the less, the devil appeared instantly in front of the beast and tore off its snake arm before stretching out his chained forearm. Through the screams of pain, devil Jin focused all his might into his open outstretched hand and, using the power of his telekinesis, pushed the Ogre back with the force of a cannon ball. Finally, the devil took to the air one final time and with all his power he charged his hellfire blast into one concentrated beam of destruction and fired it at his downed enemy without mercy. The impact of the attack erupted into an enormous fire ball that took up into the sky in a mushroom cloud, the shockwave tearing apart every tree in its wake.

The devil began to laugh demonically as it charged its hellfire beam once more to deliver yet another unyielding strike.

_Enough! _

Jin's inner voice demanded the devil stop his assaults. He fought for control of his counter parts body but to no avail, Jin's will was to strong. The devil's wings and horns began to retract back into his skin as he fell from the sky assuming the form of Jin Kazama once more. He crashed into the ground not far from where the Ogre was decimated, lying silent and still. A few moments later, he stood up from the dirt slowly, analyzing the surrounding area, and the damage done to it. The site was apocalyptic. It looked as if someone had fired off a nuclear weapon where he stood. The surrounding landscape was completely leveled into a massive crater in the ground with small flames scattered around. Off in the distance were the scorched remains of his enemy. Jin walked over to the body hoping to see a monstrous beast twisted in pain, unable to fight back. What he found there instead was a site that pierced through him violently. He saw his mother blooded and bruised, gasping for air, and focusing her eyes on her son.

"I-I didn't mean to…I thought the monster had taken you completely…"

His voice was cracked, he was in disbelief. He was going to lose his mother again, but this time, he was to blame.

"It's not your fault. If you didn't fight back I might have killed you."

Her voice was weak. Jin could tell she was on the brink of death.

"I can't lose you again…not like this…"

He felt trickling warmth run down his check, and noticed a drop of water land onto his mother's face. Was it raining?

"You never lost me Jin, I was always here."

She placed her hand on Jin's face, saddened that her son was crying. Her hand was met by his.

"Don't leave again…I think I need you."

"I know…and I'll be with you when you do." She smiled at him.

Then it started to rain. Jin watched as his mother slowly began to drift into the afterlife. Her eyes shut and her head dropped slowly back. Jin could feel her hand go limb and lose all its strength. It was over…again. He had lost her again.

In the rain, he held her tightly, for the last time. He cried softly with his face buried besides hers. And then there was silence.

Jin buried his mother in the gardens behind his mansion. He would visit the site everyday he was able for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>"I can't feel its presence anymore. So that's how it was?"<p>

Ichiro sat on his throne room seat, high above the stairs down below. To his left stood a mysterious figure that he had come to work with over the past decades.

"I take it that Xiaoyu sent Jin my message, and if that's the case than it would seem, for now, that everything is going accordingly."

The silhouette of the figure that stood beside him remained silent.

"You're on next. It's time that Jin lost his angelic purity that Jun empowered him with, and you're just the person for the job. Do not fail me. If he harnesses that power, it will be the end of all of us. Be careful."

"You don't have to tell me, just who do your talking to?"

Ichiro smiled at the figures self confidence.

"Then let it begin."


	6. Trusted Lie

The summer had officially arrived. A break from school was granted to all the student s of Mishima High, and a much welcomed one at that. It seemed that all was well with everyone, but two students of the high school were lost in their own thoughts, completely unaffected by the mood of everyone else; Jin and Shiawa. It was evident to many students that something was deeply troubling the two, but their closest friends were the ones who were truly worried. Later on that day they would all attempt to help Jin and Shiawa enjoy themselves, but they could not ever hope to see what the problem really was.

"Jin, what's wrong? I'm really worried about you."

Xiaoyu walked besides Jin as they both headed towards Miharu's car, with Shiawa and Miharu already inside waiting.

"I'm fine. You worry too much."

Aside from the occasional forced responses, Jin remained silent until they arrived at the parked car. But before they could open the doors a scream erupted into their ears from a distance not too far off. It was what sounded like a young girl, and she was now calling out desperately for help. Jin looked to where he thought the cries were originating from, and without further hesitation he took off in that direction, with Xiaoyu following after him. Shiawa turned to where the two ran off and paused.

"Miharu, wait here, I'll be right back."

Before she could protest he was gone. She was left alone in the car and could only hear cries for help echoing off in the distance.

_That's really great._

Jin and Xiaoyu had arrived at a fork in an abandoned warehouse. This place was definitely where the screams came from. Xiaoyu was the first to speak.

"We should split up, I'll take the left."

Jin observed her briefly. He knew Xiaoyu was a very capable fighter; she would be alright on her own.

"Alright, let's go."

The two went their separate ways, headed to whatever lied before them. Xiaoyu, however, seemed to be on the right path. She heard sobbing in the dark ahead. When she had finally arrived she was witness to the blooded body of a young teenage girl, weeping in horror.

"Hello?"

The girl turned instantly at her, sorrow all over her face.

"I'm sorry…he made me do this. Forgive me…"

Xiaoyu was confused at the girls words, and even more so when she heard a familiar voice call out to her from behind. She turned around to face the person but was sliced at her waist before she could utter a response. She fell to the ground, holding her wound. It was then that Xiaoyu made full contact with the figure as her eyes ran full with tears.

"…Why?"

"Because it's in my nature. I am sorry."

Jin was at a dead end. No one was here, had Xiaoyu got there before he did? Just then his cell began to vibrate. A text message. Jin took up the cell to see if Xiaoyu had messaged him but instead, Shiawa had requested his whereabouts. Jin replied that he was now on his way to find Xiao since he ran into a dead end. Through the dark of a hallway and into the light of a dusty old storage room, Jin had followed after Xiaoyu but was unprepared for what he saw. In a blood puddle laid his closest friend, seemingly unconscious.

"Xiao?..Xiao!"

Jin ran to her unflinching body, but he was stopped short. Suddenly there was an unreal pain that pierced through him relentlessly. He was confused at first so he looked down to see if he had been hurt, but he was more than hurt, there was a bloody sword sticking out of a grave wound in his chest. It began to drain him. Jin fell to his side in complete disbelief at what had happened. He felt anger and hatred build up, but to his dismay, he did not transform into the devil. He remained motionless in a pool of his own blood, feet away from Xiaoyu. It was then that the attacker showed his face.

"I know you must be shocked at this sudden revelation, I would be too. But this had to happen; it was part of the plan."

Jin looked up in denial at Shiawa. He was speechless, and betrayed. Shiawa crouched to meet Jin face to face, he appeared saddened.

"You must be so conflicted right now. But I promise, what I did, you will thank me for it."

Jin began to surge with rage and sorrow.

"You bastard! Why! What do you want?"

Shiawa stood up and glanced at Xiaoyu's body.

"Because he demands it, and it will be done."

He turned his gaze back at the struggling man below him.

"Jin. I know you. This little event, and what's coming afterwards, it'll only make you stronger. Suffer her lose and you will be better, this I know."

"She trusted you!"

"And you did as well. You may not understand this today, or tomorrow, or five years from now, but one day you will understand that our meeting was for your best. I am grateful to have met you, Jin Kazama."

Shiawa grabbed and pulled the sword out of Jin's chest.

"It seems I have taken the last of the angelic powers your mother gave to you. I must say, this sword never ceases to amaze me."

"You took my power?..."

Shiawa walked over to Xiaoyu and mounted her limb body onto his shoulder.

"Put her down!"

Jin struggled to his feet but feel down once more. He watched helplessly as Shiawa began to disappear with Xiaoyu into a bright light that engulfed his vision.

"Leave her alone! Shiawa!"

The man stopped briefly to address Jin's screams.

"From now on, you can call me Nelos. Goodbye Jin."

He disappeared in a flash of white light, leaving Jin on the ground, helpless and powerless to stop him.

* * *

><p>"Jin. Wake up. Please."<p>

A voice called out to him, Miharu. He opened his eyes as her figure slowly began to take shape in his vision.

"I lost her…Xiao. I lost her."

Jin slowly got to his feet, grabbing at where he had been stabbed. The wound was gone, and the pain with it. His devil gene was hard at work while he was out of it.

"You lost Xiaoyu? Jin what happened? Where is she?"

"I don't know Miharu, but I have to find her. She's out there somewhere, terrified."

"Who attacked you two? Who took her away?"

There were tears building up in her eyes.

"Come on, let's get out of here and I'll tell you what I already know."

* * *

><p>It was morning. Asuka found herself up a bit earlier than usual. After getting herself ready for the new day she headed for the door to leave out to anywhere but where she currently stood. Once she opened the door she was met by Jin, who appeared extremely pissed off.<p>

"How long have you been waiting there? Did you want to see Shiawa? I don't think he's in right now but I can cook you up something to eat if you're hungry. I know you usually come by to eat with him, but I'm a mean cook myself."

"I'm not here for Shiawa. I'm here for you."

Asuka was taken a back at the calm in his words, and well, at the words themselves. She struggled to hide her blush.

"Here for me…? Why? I mean, if you want to hang out that's fine, just let me-"

Jin stepped closer to her until she was backed against a wall. Her face was bright red, and her thoughts where a mush. Was this some kind of dream?

"I'm sorry, but, you need to know this. It's too important, and I can't keep it from you any longer."

A confession. Asuka knew Jin was attractive but was he attracted to her. Was that what this was?

"Jin?"

"Asuka. I want you to know, that Shiawa got really sick and he left to be taken care of by his family in Osaka."

_Wait what?_

"What?...You mean you're not confessing?"

"Confessing? To what? I don't understand…"

_Wow…_

Asuka pushed past Jin and walked into the center of the dining room.

"So he just left without saying anything to me?"

"He was in a hurry."

Jin frowned at just how horrible of a liar he was. At least he knew it, and at least she bought it. She had to be told something, even if it was a last minute cover story.

"I can't believe him, but I hope he's okay."

"You can stay at my place if you're uncomfortable by yourself here."

Asuka smiled at Jin's offer.

"That's sweet of you. Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"It's fine. Let me know when you're ready. I'll be upstairs waiting."

After a while of serious contemplation, Asuka went to pack her things. Jin did her a great service by not telling her the truth about Shiawa. He saved her from a tone of sorrow.

* * *

><p>In a throne room completely engulfed in darkness stood two cloaked men. The most sinister air filled the chamber, as fire began to ignite several surrounding candles.<p>

"It is done, lord Ichiro. The girl has been captured and Jin's holy power taken."

Ichiro walked over to the kneeling Nelos, with triumph on his face.

"You have done well, my old friend. It is almost time to make an end of all this."

Ichiro removed his hood and glared deeply upon a massive creature imprisoned in ice like crystals.

"Azazel, I will finally end it once and for all."

Ichiro dropped his cloak to reveal the devil marking on his back.

"I swear, I'll take it back, my life. And I will burn everything else to the ground to do it. Azazel, I will free you once more from your unholy slumber and finally make you suffer for what you did to me. I will be the one…to break you."


End file.
